Sí, he perdido la cabeza
by Nopocks
Summary: si solo las cosas no fueran asi para Draco Malfoy...si solo no hubiera sido asi el instruido...si solo no se hubiera enamorado de Hermione Granger...


La tengo aquí a mi lado, su aroma, su piel, su esencia, todo de ella lo  
adoro, parezco un tipo tonto enamorado, un momento, ¿Acaso eso no es  
cierto? ¿Cómo paso?, no me pregunten, nunca me interese en buscar un compromiso con nadie, solo, siempre buscaba pasar un buen rato, y después terminar en  
mi cama solo, todas las mujeres para mí eran un pasatiempo, un placer. Pero como pudo pasar? ya estoy pensando en pasado, es que quise probar a la  
más atractiva, deseable, e 'imposible' de todo el colegio, es que quise  
tener en mis brazos a Hermione Granger.  
  
Y la tuve y ahora mismo la rodeo con mis brazos, no me fue difícil, toda  
mujer de este colegio con mi imagen y unas palabras tontas cae, siempre  
caen, y ella no fue la excepción. Le dije que me perdonara, que la amaba, unas palabras por allí, otras por allá, uno que otro gesto cariñoso, siendo algo que algunos llaman afectuoso aunque a mí eso me parece más de pesado, de empalagoso, diciendo y haciendo  
estas cosas con el tiempo me creyó, me amo.  
  
Le dije que lo 'nuestro' debía mantenerse oculto, que mi padre me mataría, que la acosaría, y también lo creyó, además alego algo como que sus amigos no la dejarían estar conmigo, esos idiota son un tema aparte, pero a lo que  
iba es que le mentí, ¿quién es capaz de creer que un Malfoy atacaría a  
alguno de su propia familia, de su propia sangre? Por lo visto ella y muchos más, eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad pero en el caso de que eso  
fuera cierto, ¿soy tan idiota para quedarme callado y no decirle nada a  
nadie? ¿Acaso no iría corriendo a decirle a mi profesor favorito de lo sucedido, o en última instancia a mi director? Bueno no sé ellos, pero yo  
haría eso si eso pasaría, a mí nadie me toca un pelo y sale sin ninguna herida, a mí nadie me utiliza, aún menos lo encubriría, ni aunque fuese  
como en ese caso hipotético mi propio padre.  
  
Y ustedes dirán, ¿pero si no encubrieras a nadie porque lo hiciste cuando  
tu padre era un mortífago? Eso es un tema muy diferente, yo no soy un buchón, jamás, el punto es que no encubriría a nadie si me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero, y ese 'asunto' era problema de mi padre, mientras el no me meta en sus problemas, ¿qué clase de hijo sería yo metiéndome en los  
suyos?  
  
Umm, Draco...- la hermosa criatura recostada a mi lado se despertó y me saca  
de mi cabeza  
  
Si que quiere mi Prefecta preferida?- decir esto es de idiotas, pero que  
más da nadie me escucha  
  
Que hora es?- siempre preocupándose por el tiempo me lo debí haber  
imaginado  
  
Eh, no sé pero esta por amanecer- no me intereso en ver donde se señala la  
hora, me gusta estar al lado de ella, no quiero que se vaya  
  
QUE?- eso me gusto, sin nada puesto más que mi blanca y casi trasparente sabana se levanto precipitadamente de mi cama, solo la miro con una sonrisa  
picara  
  
No te preocupes nadie va a llegar hasta hoy a la noche- digo abrazándola,  
es así ella, lo más tentador que vi en mi vida, ¿cómo dejarla ir?  
  
Si pero mira si viene uno de tus compañeros precipitadamente...- no puede  
alejarse de mi, la pasión que me embriaga parece ser contagiosa  
  
Están de vacaciones, mira los conozco bastante bien, y son los menos ansiosos de volver temprano.- que más da si es por mí dejaría cerrada la  
puerta por más que ellos estén afuera gritando, no les abriría  
  
Harry o Ron si llegan y no me encuentran van a sospechar..., además estoy violando una de las reglas más importantes...- de esos dos que ni me hable  
  
No sabia que había una regla para no estar conmigo- digo empezando un juego  
de besos a los que ella parece caer  
  
Por supuesto que no me refería a eso... nadie puede estar en la torre que no le pertenezca, menos en una habitación del sexo opuesto... a estas horas y aún así soy yo, ...una Prefecta la primera que la viola, ...cuando la debería  
estar haciendo cumplir.-  
  
Sé que no se va a negar apenas puede hablar entre los besos que le doy furtivos, fuertes, posesivos, aventurándome abriendo mi boca y explorando  
la de ella, y como pense se deja llevar por la pasión, levantando una  
pierna a la altura de mi cintura. No tardo ni un segundo en deslizar mi mano por ella, pasando por el muslo y acariciándola, siento sus suspiros de placer por ese roce, y agarrándola por los glúteos, la levantó, a lo que ella responde enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, pudiendo sentir de ese modo, el bulto que ya era más que visible en mis boxers. La recuesto como la noche anterior en mi cama, no puedo dejar de tenerla, porque perderla, me sería imposible de sobrellevar, mi deseo, tuvo doble filo, porqué ahora  
he aprendido amar.  
  
Los días pasaron desde aquel encuentro, me negué a perderla, no la dejaría, no soporte que ese Weasley le dijera que la amaba en mis narices, en clase de pociones, no, y enfrente de todos respondí por ella, "ELLA NO TE AMA PORQUE ME QUIERE A MI" los celos me consumieron, me controlaron, todo el mundo se quedo absorto con la noticia, todo el mundo me miro, nos miro con  
repugnancia, era la más alta traición.  
  
Por supuesto que nadie lo vio bien, nadie y menos el pelirrojo que estaba lleno de ira, luego de que ella lo detuviera antes de que se me acercara y le asintiera con la cabeza afirmando que yo no estaba mintiendo, que ella  
y yo estabamos juntos.  
  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Corre por mi cabeza  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Corre por mi cabeza  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Esto no es suficiente  
  
Esto esta mal, me siento totalmente perdido  
Si estoy pidiendo ayuda es sólo porque  
Estar contigo ha abierto mis ojos  
Podría haber soñado una sorpresa tan perfecta?  
  
Continúo preguntándome, preguntándome cómo  
Mantengo cerrados mis ojos, pero no puedo apartarte de mi mente  
Quisiera volar a un lugar dónde estuviéramos solos tú y yo  
Nadie más, así podríamos ser libres  
Nadie más, así podríamos ser libres  
  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Corre por mi cabeza  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Corre por mi cabeza  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Esto no es suficiente  
(He perdido la cabeza)  
Esto no es suficiente  
  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
  
Y estoy hecho un desastre, me siento arrinconado y precipitándome al vacío  
Dicen que es un defecto mío pero es que la quiero tanto...  
Quisiera llevármela lejos, donde el sol y la lluvia  
Caiga sobre mi cara, se lleven toda la vergüenza.  
Cuando se paran y nos observan- que no me importe  
Porque siento por ella lo que ella siente por mi  
Puedo intentar fingir, puedo probar a olvidar  
Pero me está volviendo loco, es superior a mi!  
  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Corre por mi cabeza  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Corre por mi cabeza  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Esto no es suficiente  
Esto no es suficiente  
  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
Todo lo que ellos dicen  
  
Madre mírame  
Dime qué es lo que ves?  
Sí, he perdido la cabeza  
  
Padre mírame  
Algún día seré libre?  
He cruzado ya la línea?  
  
Es que es difícil de sobrellevar todo lo que ellos dicen, que seas una hija de Muggles, es difícil dar la cara a un mundo que nos da la espalda, y más aún sobrellevarlo si el dinero de mis padres, sin el apoyo de los tuyos, sin nadie más que nosotros, pero decir que sea difícil no quiere decir que  
sea imposible, porque simplemente te amo.  
  
Mientras la veo pienso esto último, ella esta otra vez en mis brazos, solo  
que esta vez estamos en el baño de los prefectos, al menos esos no nos molestan, mientras tomábamos un cálido y relajante baño se durmió, es que esta cansada, cansada de soportar todo, pero me dijo que me ama al igual que yo a ella, me dijo que nunca dejaría de lado lo nuestro, porque ella  
por mi como yo por ella, ha perdido la cabeza.  
  
-  
  
Bueno, fin, je je, la letra? Es de t.A.t.U "All the things she said" solo con unas pequeñas adaptaciones en el estribillo, esta vez a diferencia de mis otros fanfictions he decidido traducirla, ya que el que no tiene conocimientos de inglés solo hubiera leído garabatos, que son importantes en la trama, porque es parte de lo que piensa Draco. Bueno en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sin nada más que decir se despide una escritora con los días contados para entrar a la universidad, conocer gente nueva, y re muerta de miedo..., bah, en realidad exagero en realidad estoy con mucha curiosidad de entrar en ese mundo nuevo... Desde Buenos Aires Capital de la República Argentina....  
SnOwPoC  
  
PD: quieren saber que voy a estudiar....Licenciatura en Comercio Internacional, a que suena bien, no? 


End file.
